<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCR as animals by Chieana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589359">MCR as animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana'>Chieana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU outlines from twitter [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Shapeshifting, outline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a fun idea for MCR as different animals and decided to go for a bit rarer animal types and suddenly my brain wouldn't stop thinking and I started researching all the animals and it became a mess. Basically, this is just a 'main hub' type of thing that I will update whenever I think of new parts of the universe and work on writing some one-shots within it 🖤 These tags look wilder than they are, I promise xD</p><p>Thank you to Gina for <a href="https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider/status/1286312187556966400?s=20">inspiring</a> my brain to open 😁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Christa Toro/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Kristin Blanford/Mikey Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU outlines from twitter [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MCR as animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the only chapter of this outline, but I'll be updating it if I get more ideas, so feel free to check back if you're curious 😬</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard is a spotted hyena<br/>
Ray is a lion<br/>
Mikey used to be a hyena too (family and all), but got cursed and is now a raven instead<br/>
Frank is a hummingbird</p><p>-</p><p>The hyenas are aggressive animals, but tend to avoid conflict. They have a very specific hierarchy and the women are in charge (they have a faux penis in hyena form, but they are still fully female bodied as humans, except for Gerard, who's somehow a female hyena but a male human). Hyenas live in packs.<br/>
Gerard and Mikey are in a pack together with their mother, their dad is human and generally kept out of animal business as much as possible. Gerard meets Lindsey again at ProRev and the sparks fly this time, them getting really close and then marrying in a whirlwind of passion. I haven't decided yet on whether Lindsey is a shifter yet or not (probably not, though maybe she's coincidentally also a hyena).</p><p>Lions are lazy animals, but skilled hunters. They live in large prides of predominantly women and children. With the human side of it, men have learned to live amongst each other peacefully, although some prides still exist with only one or two men in them (excluding kids). Once a shapeshifter reaches the age of 23 they are considered mature and the boys will be cast out of the family or at least expected to find a mate.<br/>
Ray is from a proud family of ‘pureblood’ lions, which also means that they’re seriously having problems with continuing the bloodline. Ray was raised to marry for love and he ends up with a human (Christa) with his parents’ support even if he’s kicked out of the larger family. The larger family already disapproved of Ray staying with his parents after his 23rd, so Ray ends up becoming part of the Way pack without realizing.</p><p>The raven is an amazing bird. Vocal and social, but also observant and considered brooding and evil by many due to its rugged appearance. They tend to live in family groups, albeit independently. They often have a wide variety of mates.<br/>
Mikey was cursed to become a raven due to his aloofness and promiscuous behaviour (he slept with a witch (Alicia) but never bothered to say that it was a fling, pissing her off because she wanted more). He’s still part of the pack even tho he’s a different animal now.</p><p>Hummingbirds are small little birds that need to keep moving rapidly to stay airborne and alive. A vocal little bird with insane flying speeds. They tend to live alone and have multiple mates in their lifetime.<br/>
Frank is the first in his family to be a shapeshifter, making him head of the new bloodline of hummingbirds (short-crested coquette). Due to this he already has a few kids with random other hummingbirds. Due to his nature as a romantic, he hates this and only breeds in bird form, not wanting to have any connections with potential offspring if he can’t be married. He’s terrified of Mikey, but falls hopelessly for him. They make an incredibly odd couple. Frank ends up marrying Jamia, a human, in the end. Jamia is very understanding of Frank having to reproduce with a ton of others and is just generally very open-minded and cool with Frank sleeping around with others, as long as he returns to her in the end. They have an open marriage in that respect.</p><p>-</p><p>Frank tends to fly around haphazardly, scaring the shit out of Gerard and Ray regularly. Mikey has different reflexes to it, due to also being a bird. They haven’t figured out if it’s something else or not.</p><p>Gerard and Ray are pretty evenly matched in their animal forms, despite Gerard being smaller and Ray coming from a strong bloodline. Elena thinks it’s because Gerard has a female animal form and became the ‘alpha’ pretty quick in their pack.<br/>
The animal form shows the true side of a person, and Gerard was in conflict for a long time, before he realised that it’s okay for him to be gender fluid in a sense. He definitely gets more animalistic traits whenever he feels more feminine as a human, so he’s learned to accept it as a part of himself and lets his human body as is. Besides, as a female hyena he has a dick too, so he’s not all that different.</p><p>Gerard and Ray get really close after their initial few spats in their animal forms and end up attempting to date, but it doesn’t quite work out, because Ray doesn’t really feel anything for Gerard and Gerard gets horribly distracted by Frank.</p><p>Frank is in an odd situation where he’s clearly with Mikey when in animal form, but he and Gerard are fucking around in human form. He kind of has a huge crush on Gerard, but he loves Mikey too. Mikey seems wholly uninterested in him as a human though, so Frank takes what he can get. Eventually he’s re-acquainted with Jamia, who he met as a bird. Jamia is human, but her family are bears, so she’s aware of shapeshifters. Frank saw her at one point flying around and he fell for her like a ton of bricks. He literally stopped moving his wings for a split second, dropping down a foot before he managed to regain his rhythm. She’d seen him and had been charmed by the cute little bird, but nothing came off it. Until they meet again in 2005, and they grow close very quick and Frank decides to propose within a year of knowing her. Due to their mixed genes, their kids end up as different animals; Cherry and Lilly are both hummingbirds (tho a different breed from Frank) and Miles is a bear like Jamia's family.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>